For You
by secretmustache
Summary: Jade sprains her ankle searching for colorful eggs, but she won't tell anyone, not even Beck. Whats the reason why?


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Victorious.

The gang were al settled in their seats in their Improv Class. Cat was telling Robbie about her dream the night before. Tori and Andre were at the midst of trying to write a new song. Jade and Beck were sitting at the Back waiting for class to start. Suddenly the window slammed open and Sikowitz rolled in. "Maybe it would have been better if you used the door." Robbie says helping his teacher up. "Where's the fun in that?" Sikowitz replied really confused. "None...?" Robbie trailed of confused as well.

"Boo, now go take your seat. I have important news." Sikowitz says shooing Robbie. Robbie proceeds to take his seat beside Cat. The class settles down so they can hear what the news is all about. A few minutes go by and their insane teacher hasn't said a thing. "Sikowitz!" Jade finally shouts. "Yes?" Sikowitz asks. "What's the important news?" Tori ask massaging her temples. "Oh, yes! Well the school has permitted me to have a 2 day Easter Camping Trip!" Sikowits exclaims.

"What is a 2 day Easter Camping Trip?" Andre asks. "I'll explain it when we get there. Here are your permit slips. Have it signed by tomorrow. Thats when were going." Sikowitz says while distributing the pices of paper. "Wait, wait, wait, and wait. So you want us to prepare for a 2 day camping trip that we're going to tomorrow?" Beck assures. "That sure is a lot of 'waits'. Don't forget to pack underwear." Sikowitz confirms.

The bell rings and everyone is about to leave the room when their teacher abruptly runs to the door and blocks it. "What are you doing?" Jade asks rolling her eyes. "I almost forget to tell you. The school also permitted you to go home now, because the trip was announced on such short notice. You can go prepare, and make sure your parents sign the permit." Sikowitz explains stepping away from the door. Everyone is out the door in a flash. 20 exited teens are out of the school in no time. Running in different directions towards their cars, motorcycles, or bicycles.

Beck drops his girlfriend off at her house. He backs out of the drive way when she's safely in her house. He heads home to ask his parents' permission and pack. Robbie rides home on his bicycle. Tori and Andre hitch a ride on Cat's car. Tori came to school with Trina, so the keys are with her sister. Andre left his car at home because he wanted to walk to school this morning.

Jade's father is reluctant to let her go on the trip. Which is understandable, he doesn't support her acting career, anyway. After a few minutes of shouting Jade is about ready to give in. When her mother takes sympathy and signs the permit. For Beck, Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Tori things go smoothly. Their parents' sign it without a fight. "Don't do anything stupid with that girlfriend of yours."Mr. Oliver sternly says signing the paper. "Just don't bring that puppet of yours" Mrs. Shapiro half-heartedly says signing the paper. "That sounds like fun!" Mrs. Harris says signing the paper. "Don't eat anything suspicious." Mr. Valentine says seriously singing the paper. "Bring some boy-bear repellent." Mr. Vega says signing the paper.

The next day at their Improv Class everyone is a buzz. The gang are talking about how this is the 1st camping trip the school ever hosted and how fun it's going to be and stuff like that. The bell rings signalling them to take their seats to wait for their teacher. Everyone is so excited that they stare at the window waiting for their teacher to come in, but are surprised that he entered through the door. "Robbie?" Sikowitz says when he finally gets up on stage. "Yes?" Robbie asks cautiously. "That was the most boring thin ever!" Sikowitz exclaims. "Sorry?" Robbie replies unsure of what to say. "You are forgiven." Sikowitz says smiling.

Sikowitz retrieves the permit slips. 2 people were not allowed to go so they get to stay in school. Once all the bags are packed into the bus and everyone gets settled in. They go on their way to some place in the mountains. "The egg hunt will go on for 5 hours today and continue 3 hours tomorrow. You will be grouped into 3, 6 members in each group. Don't worry about staying in the wilderness. The park is totally safe. Now, Tori, Jason, and Allison choose your group members. And make sure you have a buddy or a partner." Sikowitz says when they're almost there. "Obviously Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Jade." Tori smiles at her friends. While Jason and Allison choose their team mates, Tori's choose their buddies. "I call Beck." Jade says smirking. "Andre, wanna be my partner?" Tori asks. "Sure." He smiles. "I guess were buddie Cat." Robbie says smiling at her.

They arrive somewhere in the mountains. There are 6 small Cabins and 1 big cabin in the middle at the place they were dropped off. Sikowitz lead them into the big cabin. "Alright, room assignments." Sikowitz says. "Just get on with it!" Jade groans. "Alright, Jade, Cat, and Tori will be in cabin 1. Andre, Beck, and Robbie you will be in Cabin 6." Sikowitz says checking their names of the list. He assigns everyone else to their rooms. "Okay, so… um…?" Sikowitz trails. "Like seriously?" everyone groans. "Yesh, tough crowd. Everyone will come here to eat lunch after you have settled in and after we eat we will start the hunt. Oh and each cabin as their of bathroom." Sikowitz says.

The girls' cabins are the ones to the left of the big cabin; while the guys' cabins are the ones to the right. Jade carries her black back pack to the cabin labelled '1'.Cat and Tori follow suit. "Soo. I'll take the bed nearest the door." Jade says throwing her bag on the bed. "I call the one near the bathroom" Tori says dropping her bag in front of the bed. "Middle? Yay!" Cat says jumping on her bed. It was 30 minutes to lunch so the girls decide to sleep for a while. Tori set her alarm for 11:50. Which would give them enough time to prepare before they leave.

Jade wakes up to a various knocks on the door. She sleepily walks over to the door. "What are you guys doing? We're eating in like 5 minutes." Beck shouts at her. Jade wakes up immediately running to the bathroom to at least comb her hair. Beck enters the cabin to wake up Tori and Cat who are still lightly snoring. "Tori! I thought you alarmed!" Jade shouts angrily when she steps out of the bathroom. "I did!" Tori shouts from the bathroom brushing out the tangles in her hair. "Yeah, sure you did. And that's why were gonna be late to lunch." Jade replies sarcastically. "Oh pooh." Cat pouts annoyed by the arguing.

They hurry to the Big Cabin right on time. Beck and the others are already eating. The girls get their food and sit by their friends. "While you children are eating I shall explain the hunt." Sikowitz shouts standing on a table. "Okay! We will drop each group in different areas of the forest. You are to find 12 eggs, each in different places, but in the same area. The area is pretty big; each has a lot of trees and 1 stream. The 1st group to find all 12 eggs in their area will be reined as the winners an extra credit." Sikowitz explains taking a sip out of his coconut when he finished.

"Your dropping us of in the middle of nowhere? What if one of us gets lost?" Tori asks very concerned. "Not to worry. There are stalkers around the areas. If one of you get lost the stalker closest to you will help you back to your group." Sikowitz says getting off the table. "Stalkers?" one of the students asked. "Basically park rangers who have agreed to watch after as. Apparently the school doesn't trust me alone with you kids." Sikowitz frowns. "What a surprise." Jade says sarcastically.

"Let's get started." Tori exclaims. "I know what you mean! I need this extra credit!" Beck shouts starting looking for the eggs. "Don't you have awesome grades? Why would you need the credit?" Robbie asks looking as well. "I was absent for 1 graded thingy and I can't take a re-do. Soo I'll need this to bring back my grades." Beck says digging under a bush. "I remember that day! I was so bored." Jade state as she tries to climb a tree. "Found one!" Beck shouts triumphantly. He was holding a pink egg. He saw something weird sticking out of the ground so he figured 'Why not?'. Cat takes it from him and puts it in the basket she was holding.

Jade proceeds to jump of the branch she was currently on. Before she does the branch it breaks under her weight. She feels a sharp pain in her ankle when she lands. "Owww!" she shouts. "Jade, are you alright?" Tori asks kneeling beside her. "I'm fine." Jade mumbles as Beck helps her up. "Are you sure? We can go back you know." Beck asks her. "We'd have to forfeit." Jade says walking ahead. Trying to ignore the pain in her now sprained ankle. "Fine, but no more tree climbing for you." Andre says following her.

They walk around for a while. They now have 6 eggs in their basket and it's only been 3 hours. The hiding place weren't that hard to find. The colors are pretty flashy so they were found easily. And every time they were about to miss one a 'stalker' would tell them to look some more. "Let's rest for a while" Robbie says. Everyone agrees, not because they were tired but because Jade was. She wouldn't admit it but they knew something was wrong with her.

After Jade had rested enough they continued to look for more eggs. They had found a total of 11 eggs already and there were 1 hour left in the game. "Have you noticed that Sikowitz said there would be a stream and we haven't passed one yet?" Cat wonders out loud. "Oh, yeah. Maybe it's in the end of…" Beck says trailing off. They all stop and look at the rushing river in front of them. "This is no stream." Tori says. They look at the rushing water that could wash them away if they took a wrong step. "But look! There's an egg in that tree over there!" Robbie shouts pointing at the tree. Sure enough there was a Purple egg in the tree across the river.

"What if just one of us goes?" Jade suggests. "But the exit is over there. We'd all have to go. So we can finally get out of here." Andre explains. It was true. There was a van at the other side that was supposed to take them back to their cabins. "Okay, I have a strategy." Beck says. "What?" Cats asks innocently. "Maybe if we go girl-boy -girl-boy it won't be as hard." Beck says. "That was offensive" Jade says. "But you know we're strong. We can probably stable us." Beck explains some more. "Let just do this. I wanna take a shower and eat." Jade says.

Beck slowly steps into the river. It's stronger and deeper than he thought; it's up to his knees. Someone could seriously get hurt with the wrong step. Next to Beck are Cat, then Robbie, then Tori, then Andre, and last is Jade. Her ankle is not agreeing with her. The water is putting a lot of pressure and it really, really hurts. She is almost safely across when she slips. Over the rushing water they hear a faint crack. Jade screams in agony. Andre being the one holding her hand helps her onto land.

"Can you stand?" Beck asks kneeling beside her. "Yes, yes I can. That crack you heard was not my sprained ankle. I mean my now broken ankle." Jade replies sarcastically. "We have the last egg! Let's take her back to camp." Robbie says jumping down from the tree. Beck slowly lifts her into the car. She wants to cry, but she only does that with a few people and these are too many people. She usually likes pain, but not this kind of pain. "How bad is it?" Beck asks. "Not that bad. I t just hurts to move." Jade says her head resting on his chest. She is sitting on his lap so her feet can rest on the chair.

They arrive at the camp site and are the winners. They can't celebrate properly because Jade was brought to the clinic right away. They were told not to worry, but the sound of the crack freaked them out a bit. Jade limps out of the clinic and Beck immediately goes to help her. "Can we have a minute alone guys?" Beck asks as he helps her sit down. Everyone else leaves to give them some privacy. "You knew you had a sprained ankle. Why didn't you tell me or anyone for that matter?" Beck asked concerned. "Cause…" Jade trailed off. "When did you notice you sprained ankle anyway?" Beck asked to make her more comfortable. "After I jumped of the tree." She mumbles. "That was like when we first arrived. You've been walking on your sprained ankle for 4 hours?" Beck exclaimed. "I didn't want us to forfeit." Jade whispered.

"Winning is not more important than you, Jade." He says trying to look her in the eyes. "But you needed to win." Jade says still looking at her feet. "Me? Why would I...Oh." Beck realized what he said when they 1st started looking for eggs. "I did it for you. I didn't want to disappoint you." She says looking up from her shoes to look at his chest. "Well I am disappointed in you." Beck says. "Why?" she asks finally looking him in the eye. "Because, you should have known you were more important than my grade." He says looking her in the eyes.

"Awww!" Cat and Tori say. "Cat!" Robbie whispers. "Tori!" Andre whispers. They walk out from their hiding spot ashamed. "That was such a sweet thing to say Beck." Cat squeals. "What an adorable reason Jade!" Tori gushes. "Well he is a sweet person." Jade smiles. "And she is adorable…sometimes." Beck jokes playfully, earning a light punch from Jade.

"I do it for you." She says kissing him.

AN: It didn't end like I wanted to. But you know I'm not that good. So I'm sorry if it's a disappointment.


End file.
